Admiration
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: Two roommates so different from each other in so many ways... Is there any hope of them getting along? With the most silent roommate Jigglypuff could have possibly had, it wasn't going to be an easy task.


**Author's Notes:** This is my first POV fic so please let me know if it was good or not. This contains both Jigglypuff and Meta Knight's point of view. I hope you will enjoy this.

**Note to my Readers: **Changes are now made to the story (October 29, 2010). It should be much better than it was before in some parts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smash Brothers, the characters and anything else related.

* * *

Admiration:

**Jigglypuff's POV:**

Today was a new day in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. The morning routine was the usual: Smashers fighting over who gets to use the drink machines first, the long line-ups in the cafeteria for breakfast, Smashers hurrying to their assigned tables without dropping their food and so on. In short, mornings are chaotic. It's always a relief when they are over. Sometimes all the morning rush gets to me and winding down helps afterwards.

I don't know why the Master Hand decided that roommates eat at the same table. Does it really matter? I ended up being roommates with one of the newcomers called Meta Knight. From the moment I first saw him the first time, I wasn't sure what to think but I did have a feeling that he seemed like the type that wouldn't talk at all unless he had to. I was right.

Whenever I eat breakfast, the table is quiet. I don't find eating with a silent roommate very comforting. Every time, I always feel self-conscious…like now. I nervously eat my bagel as hastily as I can. Most of the time, I don't even dare glance across the table. Gazing into Meta Knight's eyes felt strange and unsettling…almost like he could read my mind. The feeling itself haunts me; a reason why mealtimes are vastly different for me than they were in the previous tournament.

Part of me wished he wouldn't be so silent all the time. If he would actually speak, maybe his presence wouldn't feel so unnerving as it presently is. It's not like I dislike it, it's just that it really intimidates me. The other part of me wants to leave him be. If he doesn't want to be around me or others for that matter, I have no problem with it. My heart is compelled to agree with leaving him alone.

I jump as I suddenly hear a chair being pushed out. My gaze shifted to the other side of the table, which rarely happens and I notice that Meta Knight had disappeared. I shivered. One of the things I find distinct about him is how he seems to vanish and reappear when I least expected him to. I quickly stood up, pushed my chair in, put my dishes in the dishwasher and left the cafeteria as fast as my feet could carry me. Maybe time alone in the bedroom would do me good. My hand turned the doorknob. The door slowly creaked open. I silently closed it behind me. I collapsed on my bed, trying to relax. This is my usual routine here in the Smash Mansion. This is basically what my morning is like every day. Sometimes I grow weary of it, wishing it wasn't the same all the time. I do prefer some variety in my life.

My wish seemed to come true which really scared me. I sat up from my bed only to see that Meta Knight was standing on the windowsill. I let out a terrified and startled shriek. This wasn't part of the routine! And how did he get in here? The door never opened…

I saw that Meta Knight had turned around to face me, cape wrapped around himself. Knowing that his gaze shifted to me, I retreated from the room, breathing heavily. I felt my face turn scarlet from embarrassment. Meta Knight probably thinks of me as some daft, dim-witted weirdo. This made me feel even worse.

As if on cue, I saw Snake and Dedede walk down the hallway. While passing me, I was given looks that made me want to sink through the ground. Most likely they heard my loud scream. To prevent further shame, I went to the rooftop where no one could find me. What a terrible day this has been so far. Making a fool of myself was normal but not to this extent. I've known Meta Knight for a while. Screaming over his surprise appearance felt so silly!

To my relief, the rooftop was vacant. My breathing slowed down to a normal pace. I looked over the edge, awed at the sights I could see. Usually, these beautiful sights would cheer me up but not today. I sat down, feeling dejected. My eyes slowly close as I drifted off to sleep.

_The opening day for Brawl had to be the most exciting day of my life. The Smash Mansion is simply grand and I look forward to living in it. To make things even more exciting, there are fifteen newcomers to the third tournament._

_Of course, the Master Hand gave an announcement in the main room explaining how the tournament is going to be, rules and to be respectful to the newcomers. That should be easy enough. I love meeting someone new. _

_The Master Hand introduced us to them. I watched as Snake, Sonic, Ike, Pit, Pokemon Trainer/Red, Lucas, Lucario, Dedede, Wolf, Toon Link, Wario, Olimar, ROB, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight. I couldn't help but notice how Meta Knight seemed to keep to himself to entire time. He never spoke a word. It made me incredibly uneasy. I decided to leave him alone. _

_I never knew anyone so distant and isolated before. _

_The Master Hand silenced everyone and decided roommates. I had forgotten all about it. I had no idea what to expect as the Master Hand started listing names, passing out a key to the each of the pairs. _

_A while later, my name was finally mentioned. "In room 8 on floor two belongs to…" the Master Hand looked at the paper. "Jigglypuff and Meta Knight."_

_My jaw dropped. No way…I'm roommates with…him? I might as well forget trying to socialize. In Melee, me and my previous roommate, Luigi, had fun telling stories when we were supposed to be sleeping. Those fun times are definitely over. Meta Knight didn't seem like the type to even be interested in stories or anything I thought to be fun._

_I took the room key and sadly headed to the bedroom, ignoring my abnormally silent roommate. It was so late, we had to get ready for bed. I really need some rest right now. The beds in the room are much larger than they were last year. I got on easily enough. I set my suitcase beside my bed. Unpacking would have to wait until tomorrow._

_I noticed that Meta Knight was not getting on his bed. I found myself saying, "Why aren't you in bed? Is something wrong?"_

"_I can't get on the bed," I heard him reply in his deep voice. _

_I tried to keep myself from laughing in spite of my anxiety. I saw him take a stool and put it by the bed and was able to get on. I saw that Meta Knight didn't even take any of his armour off. That must be so uncomfortable to sleep like that. It wasn't like it mattered to me. After all, I don't have any use for armour._

_I went to sleep, hoping the tournament would be better than the long, first day._

I thought things couldn't get worse for me but it was quite possible enough. As soon as I opened my eyes, I slept the afternoon away. When the Smashers went the stadium audiences, I was not among them. Lucky I didn't have to fight according to the weekly schedule. If I had, I would have been in trouble for not showing up. I didn't even want to imagine the punishment I'd get.

For the rest of the afternoon, my thoughts circled around Meta Knight and no matter how hard I tried to push them aside, they kept coming until I felt tormented out of my mind. There was no way I could eat supper. I turned back from the cafeteria and headed for my bedroom. On my way there, I was stopped by Marth and Zelda.

"Is something the matter?" Zelda asked me.

"No Zelda, I'm okay. I'm just going to my bedroom."

Marth looked surprised. "Without supper?"

"I'm not hungry," I say quickly, trying to drop the subject. Nice excuse. Normally, I loved to eat. My empty words had no hope of bailing me out of this one.

Zelda looked at me, very concerned. "We're trying to help you Jigglypuff. If there's something wrong, you can tell us."

"I'm just getting worked up over nothing. Besides, I'm worrying over something stupid," I replied, with a irritated frown.

"You can tell us if you want."

"Well, all right," I relented, scowling. "But you can't tell anyone else! It's about Meta Knight. I don't know when it all started. Maybe the first day here. It's basically the silent treatment in my room all day long! On top of that, he's kind of terrifying! He always seems to disappear and reappear out of nowhere and I just get so tired of it sometimes! I wish Meta Knight wasn't so…antisocial. Who knew I'd have such a problematic roommate?"

Marth and Zelda's faces suddenly indicated worry. I stopped speaking and was going to ask what was wrong. Before I could, Marth pointed behind me. When I turned around, I saw Meta Knight looking directly at me. I gulped as I felt his piercing stare from across the hallway.

"I heard that," he said as he left brusquely.

I sighed, partly aggravated. "See what I mean? Hasn't he ever heard of privacy?"

Zelda gave me a look of understanding. "It's okay to feel worried about someone. You're just going through a hard time right now. It will pass in time."

"I'll keep thinking that," I told her. "Thanks for listening to my complaining. I didn't mean to take so long."

"You're welcome," she said.

After reaching my bedroom and entering, I was greeted with another shock. Meta Knight was standing on the windowsill again. I didn't even hear the door open this time either. That knight was getting on my nerves.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice I least expected to hear. "So, you think I'm antisocial…"

I instantly felt scared inside. "No, no, it's not like that! I didn't mean it!"

"You meant every word you said." I heard Meta Knight say in reply. Maybe I sounded too honest back in the hallway.

I forgot to breathe for a moment when I saw him turn around, unsheathing his sword…and start cleaning it. I instantly staggered backwards, so freaked out that I ran out of the door and I ran to the nearest bedroom and broke the door down. Literally. Inside was Bowser, who was about to leave, when he saw me. Why of all places did I have to find _this _room?

"Jigglypuff," he said, a sinister grin spreading across his face. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to break down the door." He stepped closer.

"Don't hurt me!" I said in a squeaky high, terrified voice. I turned around to leave when I saw Dedede heading for the hallway. He, apparently, was heading for the same bedroom. My situation just got even worse.

"I thought I heard some noise up here. Who was- oh it was that there Jigglypuff."

I gulped as they closed in around me. I was paralysed in fear and couldn't move. Feelings of helplessness almost overwhelmed me as I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't any match against those two villains and they knew it very well.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a voice suddenly say. I opened my eyes to see Meta Knight. I sighed in relief. Never before was I happier to see him. For once, his odd habits didn't get on my nerves.

"Uh, we weren't doing anything bad, right?" Dedede said as innocently as he could to Bowser which was a rather pathetic attempt.

"Yes, we were going down for lunch."

"If that was so, why were you frightening Jigglypuff?" Meta Knight said, voice serious.

"Come on Bowser, let's go. We wasted enough time on these fools." Both Dedede and Bowser left the hallway in a hurry, almost bumping into any bystanders along the way.

"Thank you for helping me out. If you hadn't have come along, I would have been a goner," I told Meta Knight, shocked by my own words. Who would have guessed I'd be thankful to my roommate?

"It was nothing," he said to me and continued to walk down the hallway.

I stood there, guilt finding its way to my heart. While I was complaining I was having roommate problems, Meta Knight helped me when no one else was around to bail me out. I followed him down the hallway. "Meta Knight!" I called.

He turned around to face me. This time, I didn't find his gaze intimidating. "What is it?"

"I want you to realize how sorry I am for saying those things earlier. I should have discussed them with you rather than complain to someone else about it. I'm sorry!" My gaze lowered to the ground sadly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Meta Knight was looking at me, concerned.

"I was never angry at you. I am sorry if my silence was bothering you that much. If I had intimidated you, I apologize. From now on, I will do my best to improve." Meta Knight's eyes flashed blue for a moment.

Did his eyes just change colour? I decided not to worry about that. What mattered was that a very good friendship had been established between us. "Thank you so much." I was finally able to smile again.

XXX

For the last three weeks or so my life at the Smash Mansion was improving. Eating at the cafeteria was a much better experience now that Meta Knight and I have been talking to each other more. We spend more time doing activities together such as watching television in our bedroom and walking around the Smash Mansion. It sure beat all those awkward silences by a landslide.

Today was the first time I felt sad in a while. First, I had a brawl with Dedede which I lost pretty badly. Afterwards, I was teased by him and his group of villains. I skipped lunch and still regret it to this moment. Three in the afternoon and I still have to wait a couple more hours until I can eat again. I groaned as another wave of hunger struck me. Instead of wondering around the Mansion pointlessly, I went to the bedroom and laid down on my bed, hoping to fall asleep. At least sleep would pass the time. Anything to spare me from my curse of boredom.

As I laid down on my bed, I saw that Meta Knight was by my side. "Jigglypuff, is something wrong? You have not been yourself today."

I looked up resignedly. "Oh, I don't know," I said, sighing. "Today I just feel sad. I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps you are upset over your brawl this morning?" Meta Knight replied, worry evident in his tone.

"I suppose that's part of it," I said, my eyes burning with tears. I turned away so Meta Knight could not see. Part of me doesn't want to live up to my stereotypically tendency for weakness in front of him while the other part wanted to be open with him about my problem.

For the first time, Meta Knight put a hand on my shoulder. "Jigglypuff, you do not have to hide your feelings from me. They are nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone has them."

I finally found myself able to speak again. "If they aren't anything to be ashamed about, how come I can't tell what you're feeling most of the time?"

"I have always been that way, at least, as long as I can remember. Though mine do not show most of the time, I have them just like everybody else does." He looked at me, obviously concerned. "It's better to talk about how you feel rather than to hide it."

My eyes were now shining with tears. This time, they were because I was happy I had someone I could trust and confide in. I wrapped my arms around Meta Knight, crying onto his shoulder before I could stop myself. When I realized what I was doing, I separated myself from him. I could feel my face turn scarlet from shame.

When I looked up, I felt one of Meta Knight's gloved hands dry my cheeks. Afterwards, he held my hand, which he had never done before, surprising me further.

"Thank you for being there for me. I actually feel a lot better now." I smiled. Just to think, I used to believe that Meta Knight was intimidating, antisocial and uncaring. What I realize now was that I was wrong.

* * *

**Meta Knight's POV:**

Last night, I did not sleep at all. I had to lay awake all night, worrying that I will have another nightmare which I have had for the past eight days. As I lay wide awake again, I glanced over at Jigglypuff who was smiling in her sleep. Over the last few days, I started becoming attached to her. I did not tell her this, but decided to stay quiet about it instead.

Knowing sleep would not come, I quietly got out of bed and stood on the windowsill. One of my favourite things to do during the night is stargaze. This is one of the times when the stars are very beautiful.

"Can't you sleep Meta Knight?" I heard Jigglypuff say. I turned around and saw that she had woke up.

"No," I replied, wrapping my cape around myself.

"Is something bothering you? You haven't got much sleep for a few days," Jigglypuff said, very worried.

I sighed, not wanting to trouble her. She already goes through hard times as it is. "You do not need to worry about me Jigglypuff. I am all right." As if to contradict my words, my eyes had quickly turned grey for a moment as they usually do when I am sad.

Before she could say a word, I turned back to windowsill. Sometimes I wish my eyes did not change colour.

She sighed. "Meta Knight…"

I have never felt more embarrassed in my life. I had finally talked to Jigglypuff about my feelings and how they were troubling me, such as my nightmares. I had explained to her that I had been feeling down.

_I had been standing on the windowsill as usual. Shortly after, I heard the bedroom door creak open. Jigglypuff came in, apparently going to bed. What is this late already?_

"_Aren't you going to bed?" Jigglypuff asked me._

"_In a little while," I answered her. "You need not be concerned."_

_Jigglypuff looked at me, expression telling me she wasn't going to believe that. "I know something's wrong. You haven't slept for a few days now, am I right?"_

_I looked down at the ground, unsure of what to feel. I did not want to admit it, but I had no other choice. She can tell if I am not telling the truth. "Yes," I told her, now uncomfortable. _

_Jigglypuff looked directly into my eyes. "Why don't you talk about how you feel, Meta Knight? How come you always act like you're fine all the time? I don't understand that at all. How can you stand living like that?"_

_I thought about her words for a while. My eyes glowed green in deep thought for a couple of minutes. She was right. I glanced at her, eyes reverting back to yellow. "Jigglypuff, I apologize. I never have spoke about how I really felt before. Acting as though I am fine all the time is a habit I have trained myself into over a long period of time."_

_Jigglypuff smiled at me. "Meta Knight, I could help you if you want. I would do that for you." She held my hand to comfort me._

After I had told her what was bothering me, she hugged me. The warm feeling had come back again, this time, which had caused me to do something I least expected myself to do. I leaned close to her face and lifted my mask, but not high enough for her to see my face, and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

For that reason and circumstance, I left the room and went up to the roof to calm down. In truth, I am also too ashamed to go near her right now.

At the present moment, I am trying not to think about what I just did. Every time it crossed my mind, I felt the shame and embarrassment of me acting in such a way all over again. At that moment, my feelings had taken control of me, resulting in something I am not sure whether to regret or not.

I sighed, knowing I would endure another sleepless night. I really do want to sleep, but I know that it won't happen. Too much stress plagues me almost all the time. All I could do at that moment was gaze up at the stars, hoping for things to get better.

I went down to the bedroom just as Jigglypuff was waking up. We went downstairs to eat breakfast together. She didn't mention anything about me kissing her last night, which relieved me. I am not sure what I would have done if she did. Breakfast was the same chaotic morning routine. Fortunately, Jigglypuff and I were the first ones in the cafeteria.

Jigglypuff went to the game room afterwards while I was going to the roof to be alone for a while. As I was proceeding down the hallway, I thought I heard footsteps so I turned around to see if there was anyone nearby. Nobody was in sight. Still doubtful that there wasn't anyone following me, I kept walking down the hallway.

Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps from behind me, followed up by a sneeze. I could have sworn I had seen King Dedede when I had turned around again. I tried to reassure myself, trying to believe no one was following me but that did not work.

I continued to proceed. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. By the time I reached the ladder to the roof, I felt my mask fall from my face. I quickly picked it up from the ground, now terrified. I ran to my room as fast as I could before anyone saw me without my mask.

Once alone, I checked to see what was wrong with the mask. It turns out the strap had been cut. I placed the mask on my bed and searched through my dresser to see if there was a spare. At that moment, the door opened, which reminded me that I forgot to lock it. Swiftly, I turned away.

"Meta Knight, are you in here?" That voice was unmistakably Jigglypuff's.

I did my best to act normal. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"I heard rumours downstairs that something had happened to your mask. Is that true?"

I debated to myself whether to tell her or not. I decided to tell her the truth. There would be no point in denying it. From knowing Jigglypuff for so long, I knew I could trust her. "Yes," I replied. "The strap had been cut when I was walking down the hallway."

"Whoever did that should be ashamed of themselves! Which other Smasher could have done that?"

I sighed. "I think I know who…" The only ones that came to mind was Bowser and King Dedede. That would explain why I thought someone was following me. King Dedede must have tried to cut the strap but gave himself away by accidentally sneezing. If it wasn't him, it had to be Bowser. Either one of the two were likely suspects.

I could hear her approaching and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Meta Knight, I'm sorry that had to happen," she said, very concerned. "But why do you wear that mask anyway? That's been bothering me for a while now."

Once again, I sighed. "My appearance does not suit me. If anyone was to see my face, I would lose all respect."

"I wouldn't think differently of you." Jigglypuff said, completely surprising me.

"…What did you say?" I asked her, hardly believing what I heard.

"I would never think less of you no matter what you looked like Meta Knight. You're still you. Besides, it's not what's on the outside that counts. Those who judge others on what they look like have weak hearts." Jigglypuff held my hand. "I will always respect you, even if you don't wear your mask."

I was speechless for a moment. The next thing I knew, I was gazing into her eyes. Jigglypuff looked shocked to see that I looked very similar to Kirby. She soon recovered and gave me a heart-warming hug. I found myself hugging her back and enjoying the moment.

"Meta Knight," she said, smiling at me. "When I first met you, I found you intimidating. You're actually cute."

"_I am not cute. I am not cute,"_ I thought to myself, desperately hoping I was not blushing. Soon enough, I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Meta Knight, I'm not sure if you realize this, but…I've admired you for a long time. I admire how strong and brave you are. Not only that, you are always there for me and would never deceive anyone. Sometimes I wish I could become more like you…"

I was embarrassed from the praise, but felt proud at the same time. "Thank you Jigglypuff. I always appreciate your kindness."

Jigglypuff giggled softly and her face leaned closer to my face until it was a couple inches away from mine. "Meta Knight?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I've never told anyone this before…"

"What is it?" I said, voice soft.

"…I…love you."

"You do?" I said, shock evident on my face.

"Of course! You've been so kind and thoughtful to me! How could I not love you?"

Her face came closer after she spoke. That was when…she kissed me on the lips. Without any second thoughts, I kissed her back as romantically as I could. To my surprise, I was enjoying it. During the moment, I wrapped my arms around Jigglypuff and we hugged as tightly as possible, almost leaving each other without air.

I felt myself become unaware of the world around me. The only thing I could focus on was the romantic moment me and Jigglypuff were sharing. I never had been involved in love before and I realized it was much better than I had first thought it was.

Eventually, we separated. I was so happy, my eyes changed to a light shade of blue. Jigglypuff then saw me smile for the first time without the mask to hide it from her any longer. She smiled back. Both of us had never felt this content before.

I put a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. "Jigglypuff..."

Blushing, she looked into my eyes. "Yes Meta Knight?"

"I love you too."


End file.
